Lealtad
by Asura Aoi
Summary: .:Hao&Marion:.Ella era su fiel amiga, su leal camarada...en las buenas y en las malas...ella siempre estaría con él...por que le había jurado lealtad eterna.:Twoshot:.


**-**

**-**

**-**

…**o.O…o…O.o…O…o.O…Lealtad…O.o…O…o.O…o…O.o…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**M**ientras la luz de la luna bañaba majestuosamente el valle sagrado, Mari había despertado de un sueño terrible. Se levanto y con vergüenza bajo un poco la falda de su vestido negro, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando señales de vida de algunos de sus compañeros…tan solo Kanna y Matti estaban allí tiradas…temía que estuvieran muertas, se acerco con cautela susurrando sus nombres…movió con temor el cuerpo de una de sus compañeras y esta despertó.

- ¿Marion?

Fueron las primeras palabras que articuló Kanna, la líder de ellas tres. Marion sonrió. La poca ropa que la peliazulada llevaba estaban rasgadas…su pequeño short estaba rasgado de un lado y amenazaba con romperse poco a poco, al menos su top estaba intacto. La rubia se acerco con lentitud hacía el cuerpo inerte de su compañera Matti esperando a que esta diera un respiro de vida, tan solo consiguió que ella murmurará unas cosas y cambiara de posición a una fetal…ella estaba dormida. Ella se dio un respiro.

- Marion…Matti…Debemos buscar al Señor Hao…

La segunda dicha se levanto perezosamente…Mari solo asintió. Con dificultad se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia el camino de los grandes espíritus. Kanna apenas y si podía caminar…Mari le ayudaba a dar un paso. Matti caminaba con lentitud…pero apenas podía. A este paso…no llegarían nunca con su preciado Señor Hao…

Aún así siguieron caminando.

Poco a poco…las fuerzas para subsistir fueron lentamente acabándose, lentamente Kanna dejo de caminar, Matti cayó de rodillas y Marion no supo que hacer al ver a sus compañeras casi muertas del cansancio…

- Quiero descansar… - decía dolorosamente la peliazulada -

Ambas compañeras cayeron dormidas del cansancio.

- Mari encontrará al Señor Hao… ¡Cueste lo que le cueste! - dijo decidida -

Y partió dejando a sus compañeras hacía atrás. Jamás dejaría morir al Señor Hao…siempre le acompañaría hasta el fin de sus respiros y ella sería de las únicas personas que oiría sus últimas palabras…ella le era fiel…por que aunque todos dijeran que Hao era de lo peor…ella tenía una esperanza, ella sabía que el Señor Hao tenía un buen corazón…muy en el fondo de su ser, él tenía un corazón muy grande…y ella podía aprobarlo.

…**o…O.o…O…o.O…o…**

_- ¡Mi hija es un demonio!_

_- Tranquila mujer…no me gusta verte llorar…_

_Marion observaba todo por la pequeña abertura que había entre la puerta y la pared, no podía creer lo que oía…sus padres le temían. Ella siempre hablaba de fantasmas con los que jugaba, su fantasma mejor amigo…su pequeño muñeco Chuck que cobraba vida y jugaba con ella…pero su madre no le creía inclusive se espantaba con oír los relatos de su pequeña hija. Mari estaba sorprendida… ¡por que ella si los veía y los demás no! Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas corrió hasta su habitación…donde un pequeño fantasma con el rostro de un niño inocente le pregunta que le ocurría…ella decía que le dejará en paz._

_- Lloras por que tu madre te teme… ¿no es verdad, Mari-chan?_

_Levanto su rostro que estaba apoyado entre sus brazos…por allí arrinconada en algún lugar de su habitación…se aterró; le temía mas a una voz humana que a una voz fantasmal. Volteó hacía el balcón de donde provenía la voz…su rostro se lleno de lágrimas de terror, más de las que ya tenía._

_- No te asustes… - el niño le sonrió inocentemente - Me llamo Hao…yo también veo fantasmas…_

_El niño castaño le sonreía con ternura…el rostro de Marion cambió a uno lleno de sorpresa y admiración. Ese niño no tenía tristeza alguna…su rostro estaba lleno de felicidad y vida. Y eso le gustaba._

_- ¿En serio? - le pregunto inquisitivamente y con voz quebrada -_

_- Si…también juego con ellos cuando estoy aburrido… - dijo con cierto tono monótono - También cuando me aburró con las tonterías que dicen mis amigos…_

_Hao logró sacarle una sonrisita leve a Marion._

_- Tu habitación esta llena fantasmas…_

_La rubia le miro._

_- Son los amigos de Mari…y con ellos juego… - luego bajo su rostro - Aunque a mamá no le guste…_

_El castaño movió su vista a todos lados y pudo ver que todas aquellas almas eran de lo más insignificantes…pero aquel muñeco le había llamado la atención. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se acerco al muñeco y este pareció alejarse de él…Hao sonrió irónicamente._

_- Este es un muñeco interesante…_

_Marion se levanto de su rincón, sacudió el poco polvo que había en su vestido y habló:_

_- Se llama Chuck…y es mi muñeco favorito, parece estar poseído por algún fantasma o algo así…_

_Hao sonrió y acarició la cabecita del peluche, este no tuvo ninguna reacción._

_- Mari-chan… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? - ella le miro confusamente -_

_El Asakura sonreía con ternura y confianza…Marion se perdía en esa delicada sonrisa._

_- ¿A dónde?_

_Hao se volteó hacía ella y con ademanes dijo:_

_- ¡Por todo el mundo! Iremos por todo el mundo consiguiendo amigos como tu y como yo… - le dijo con mucha confianza - Y cuando llegue el torneo de los shamanes… ¡yo me convertiré en el rey shaman y haré que todos puedan ver los fantasmas! Así ya no sufrirás por que nadie ve fantasmas mas que tu…_

_Marion quedo impresionada pero… ¿Qué podía hacer un niño como él? Tan solo era un pequeño ser para los demás, con el solo hecho de que haya llegado hasta su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya era mucho lo que hizo para alguien de su edad. Con decepción bajo la cabeza…_

_- Tu no puedes hacer nada…yo ya lo intenté._

_Hao sonrió._

_- Pero yo soy un niño especial…yo soy Hao, la reencarnación de Asakura Hao de hace mil años… ¡Yo lo puedo todo!_

_La rubia sonrió con mucha alegría, tomó a Chuck y lo abrazó._

_- ¿Prometes que nunca vas a dejar sola a Marion? - le dijo inocentemente -_

_- Nunca lo haré…pero si prometes serme leal para siempre… - le dijo, condicionando la "amistad" que forjaba con ella -_

_- ¡Marión siempre le será leal al Joven Hao!…_

_Ella se despidió de todos y desapareció del país. Ella iba contenta con Chuck y su Joven Hao._

…**o…O.o…O…o.O…o…**

Caminando pensó que se había perdido, no sabía donde estaba y el paisaje no parecía cambiar en lo absoluto, aterrada se abrazo de su muñeco.

- Marion tiene miedo…

Su vista se posaba en todos lugares y definitivamente se dio por perdida…nunca encontraría a su Joven Hao.

- Mari…-chan…

Volteó hacía atrás y su rostro se ilumino y sus ojos fueron usurpados por lágrimas. Era Hao. Su Señor Hao. Él se sostenía de un árbol, parecía débil y lo estaba por que cayó hacía el suelo…inerte.

- ¡Señor Hao!…

Le toco y aún respiraba, muy levemente pero lo hacía. Con delicadeza paso uno de los fuertes brazos del joven por detrás de su nuca y él despertó.

- Resista Señor Hao…Marion le curará…

Y con dificultad ambos comenzaron a caminar…

…**o…O.o…O…o.O…o…**

Hao enfermo después de lo sucedido, su temperatura alcanzaba los cuarenta por las noches y por el día se sentía cansado…sin mencionar sus heridas graves. Los pocos sobrevivientes leales a Hao tuvieron lesiones graves y otros incluso quedaron discapacitados. Hanagumi, quienes fueron las menos heridas, se recuperaron rápidamente. Estaban prosperando…o al menos eso creían.

Mari posó por enésima vez su blanca mano en la cien del Asakura, su temperatura bajo tan solo un poco. Él respiraba y suspiraba con dificultad, sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rojizo y sudaba bastante. Estaba bien en comparación con otras veces.

- Señor Hao…

Retiró un travieso mechón castaño del bello rostro del joven y acarició su mejilla con mucha delicadeza, solo pudo sentir como él suspiraba ante su tacto. Sonrió. Mari siempre le cuidaba…no descansaba, si muy apenas dormía sentada en una silla muy cerca de su querido Hao.

Sin embargo…nunca se quejo.

Ella estaba con Hao por que quería. Ella lo cuidaba por que quería…

- Mari-chan… - oyó su nombre en un suave susurro -

Con delicadeza le sonrió al sonrosado rostro de Hao…quien tan solo había recuperado su conocimiento. Le besó la cien en un acto cariñoso. Él sonrió.

Se confundió un poco al ver como Hao se había movido un poco hacía un lado…dejando un espacio. Le estaba invitando a dormir con él. Ella dudaba de su invitación…él le miraba intensamente…la mirada de la rubia estaba confundida al igual que su ser.

- Siempre duermes en una posición muy incómoda…para cuidarme - le dijo él -

Se descalzo su calzado y con mucha lentitud y timidez se adentró entre las sabanas blancas de la cama. Se acostó y sintió como un fuerte brazo le pasaba por el vientre, se sonrojo levemente al sentir la cabeza del castaño dormir cerca de su hombro. Él le había dado las buenas noches. Ella sonrió, cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente para exhalar con mucha tranquilidad; había sentido una calidez intensa al sentir tan de cerca al Asakura.

- Gracias…Mari-chan…

Y Hao durmió. Ella veló por su sueño.

Como la leal amiga que era.

-

-

-

…**o.O…o…O.o…O…o.O…¡Fin!… O.o…O…o.O…o…O.o…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

¡Hola!… ¡Mi primer Fanfic de Shaman King!…

Estoy contenta por que al fin pude terminar este fanfic que nació en una noche de desvelo. ¿Por qué de esta pareja? Después de revisar los archivos de fanfiction de Shaman King vi que esta pareja es una de las que menos fics hay…entonces dije: "me gusta la pareja… ¿Por qué no hacerle un fanfic?" Y fue como, después de tanto pensar en como hacerlo, di con esta manera…un Twoshot muy probable.

En si…planeaba hacer un fanfic de Yoh&Anna…pero aún no llego a inspirarme para esta pareja xD…

Espero les haya gustado, creo que quedo un poquito meloso…pero a mi me gustó mi trabajo. _¿Quieren segundo oneshot o lo dejo así?…_

_¿Reviews?…_

…**Asura Aoi…**


End file.
